1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to data interpretation tools.
2. Background and Related Art
One important and time-consuming task which often needs to be carried out in the interpretation of multidimensional data sets, such as might be produced in seismological, oceanographical or medical imaging, is the identification of features, such as surfaces or horizons, embedded in the data.
Conventionally, this task is carried out by using a computer display system to display 2-dimensional "slices" of the data set, one at a time. The intersection of the surface or horizon is identified by the operator and marked on each slice in turn. A suitably modified data set is then saved for use in subsequent visualization of the identified surface as a separate process.
A major problem with this technique is that considerable effort is required to constantly check backwards and forwards between the displayed slices to ensure consistency between the marked locations of the intersections of the surface in the different slices. This problem is particularly acute in cases where there is considerable scope for error in the location of the intersection, its identification being largely a matter of judgement on the part of the operator of the device.
One known solution to the problem is to transfer the user identified signature of data features between slices and to edit the signature in the newly displayed slice. While this does reduce the movement between slices, visualization of the identified surface is still required as a separate step.